


Three becomes four

by thewriternextdoor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriternextdoor/pseuds/thewriternextdoor
Summary: An AU where Cho is with the golden trio when they go to Hagrid's hut in Prisoner of azkaban.





	Three becomes four

Author's note: In this version, Cho is in the same year as the golden trio! She became close friends with them this year.

"No.. nothing"

Harry ran out the door and classroom as fast as he could. Once he got down the stairs he met his friend from Ravenclaw.

"Hey Harry!" Said Cho.

"Hey" Said Harry, trying to smile.

Cho looked concerned at him.

"Are you ok?"

Harry nodded and smiled this time.

Cho did not look convinced.

"Is it about Buckbeak?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'll tell you later"

Cho walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione to Hagrid's hut. She had been friends with them since the train ride to the school this year. She actually liked them more than her Ravenclaw friends. Cho was very sad to hear about the execution though. As they walked past the clocktower courtyard, they noticed the executioner sharpening his axe. She refused to look but she saw Hermione glaring at him and then completely looking away. Cho couldn't think of anything comforting to say to any of them.

As they walked through the bridge, Cho squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible" Said Hermione.

"I know" Said Cho.

"Just got worse" Said Ron as they got out of the bridge.

They saw Draco Malfoy and his goons staring at Hagrid's hut. How dare they? It was all Malfoy's fault in the first place.

"Just ignore them guys" Said Cho.

Too late though. Hermione went down to them. Cho exchanged shocked glances with the boys and they all followed her down.

"Look who's here!"

"Ahh' Come to see the show?"

"You! You foul and loathsome evil little cockroach!" Said Hermione before pointing her wand at Malfoy's face, who back into a corner and started whimpering.

"Hermione no! He's not worth it" Said Ron.

"Yeah come on Hermione. Forget these prats" Said Cho. She didn't want Hermione acting like something she wasn't.

Hermione put her wand down and walked away but then Malfoy started laughing and Smack!

Hermione punched him right in the face!

Cho thought that was brilliant! Judging by their facial expressions, Harry and Ron did too!

Those 3 gits ran off.

"That felt good" Said Hermione.

"Not good! Brilliant!" Said Ron.

"That was incredible Hermione!" Said Cho with a grin and wink.

Hermione gave a smile that said "Aw thanks!"

"Come on. We should be at Hagrid's" Said Harry.

Hermione put her wand back in her pocket and they ran down the hill. They saw Buckbeak all chained up.

"Oh look at him! Loves the smell of the trees as the wind blows through them!" Said Hagrid.

"Why don't we just set him free?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah! We could do it right now before anyone gets here" Said Cho.

Hagrid shook his head.

"Ah they'd know it was me. Then Dumbledore would get in trouble. He's coming down you know Dumbledore? Says he wants to be with me when they.. when it happens. Great man Dumbledore. Great man"

He tossed food to a creature.

"We'll stay with you too Hagrid" Said Hermione.

"You'll do no such thing! Think I want you seeing something like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off"

Cho shot Hermione a warning look before she could argue.

"Oh before you do. Ron"

Hagrid opened a tin and took out a familiar looking rat.

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Said an excited Ron as he stood up to take him from Hagrid.

Cho smiled. She was glad Ron had his pet back. Hermione looked angry though. Not surprising though. Ron did accuse Hermione's cat Crookshanks of eating him.

"Keep a closer eye on your pets Ron!" Said Hagrid.

"I think that means you owe someone an apology" Said Hermione.

"Right. Next time I see crookshanks, I'll let him know!" Said Ron sarcastically.

Cho rolled her eyes.

"I meant me!" Said Hermione.

Then out of nowhere, something crashed through a jar!

"Where the hell did that come from?" Asked a shocked Cho.

Hermione picked it up. It was a rock. She and Cho exchanged glances.

"Ow!" Said Harry.

"You ok?" Asked Cho.

Harry didn't answer. He just looked out to the window.

"Hagrid" Said Harry.

Hagrid and Cho looked out the window to see Dumbledore, Fudge and the executioner coming down the hill.

"Oh crikey! It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. If someone sees you out of the castle at this time, you'll be in big trouble. Particularly you Harry!" Said Hagrid.

There was a knock on the door.

"With you in a moment" Said Hagrid.

He threw a blanket over the creature.

"Quick! Quick!"

Ron and Hermione walked off but Cho and Harry didn't yet.

"Hagrid. It'll be fine. It'll be ok" Said Hagrid.

"We'll come see you tomorrow Hagrid" Promised Cho.

"Go on! Go on!" Said Hagrid after nodding his head.

Hermione opened the back door. She saw the adults talking. Then they ran to the pumpkin patch. Ron leadimg the way, followed by Hermione, who was followed by Cho, who was followed by Harry.

Cho heard the voice of the minister and noticed Hermione's hands shaking. Cho gave her a pat on the back. Hermione sent her s grateful smile.

Then Hermione gasped and turned around. Cho was the first to notice.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I just saw.. Never mind" Said Hermione.

"Let's go" Said Ron.

They all ran up the hill. Ron and Harry looked at Buckbeak briefly. The 4 of them kept running. When they got to the top of the hill, they stopped to watch. Hermione bit her lip and the executioner raised his axe and then..

He did it!

They heard the noise of his axe. It made the birds squawk and fly away.

"Oh no" Said Ron.

Hermione cried and put her arms around Ron's neck and hid her face as she softly cried. Cho did the same with Harry.

This was the most horrible thing Cho had ever seen!

Author's note: That's the end of the first chapter! Please review! Also, I would love if some of you could let me know about ideas you'd like for the coming chapters! All ideas will be appreciated! Take care and I'll see you soon!


End file.
